


【毒埃】pussy（PWP）

by meimengtu3m



Series: 秃头欧美 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimengtu3m/pseuds/meimengtu3m
Summary: 放飞自我NC-19产物，我在热圈学游泳。暗巷噗累尿道噗累产卵（失败）噗累。





	【毒埃】pussy（PWP）

Eddie觉得情况不太对劲。

他分明是出来给那个吵吵嚷嚷的共生体买巧克力的，那张咧着牙齿的脸嗓音低沉地威胁他如果不去弄点什么吃的，就要做一些他不能想象的事。

可是现在再做的事也不太能想象啊。他本想抄个近路，从小巷子里到陈太太的便利店里去，走到半路就被这个脑内现在奇奇怪怪的外星寄生虫动手动脚了。

黑色的黏液从衣服里渗透出来，肆意妄为地揉捏Eddie凸起的乳尖，为了防止他叫出来，Venom还贴心地捂住了他的嘴。不可否认这样的动作让Eddie极端羞恼，他的叫喊都被封在喉间，变成“唔唔唔”的抗议。Venom感受着他的挣扎和脑内享受的情绪，对这不愉悦的反应不置可否。

“你们人类总是这么心口不一吗？你明明想的是好舒服。”外星生物的低沉嗓音在Eddie耳边炸开，那根粘腻的舌头在他耳后滑动撩拨着，带起一阵酥麻的战栗，滴滴嗒嗒的涎水顺着皮肤滑落，黏在脖颈上。Eddie不甚舒服的缩了缩脖子以逃脱这有点危险的反应，这是他唯一能挣扎的地方了，“嘿，这是人类自然的生理反应，我不喜欢在外面这样……你不要随便读取我的想法了！”

Venom嘴角耷拉一瞬以示对这句话有多不屑，索性将那根怪异的舌头塞进他的嘴里，堵住Eddie想继续喋喋不休的嘴。「我们得继续。」脑内的声音拒绝了所有继续辩驳的想法，Eddie深切觉得今天出门买巧克力就是个天大的错误。

他感觉有什么东西覆盖上了他半挺的性器，拢着有些发胀的柱体打着圈爱抚，就连坠着的睾丸都被极好的爱抚，像是个智能大号飞机杯，全方面的照顾他下半身的感受。Eddie闷哼一声，皱着眉调整呼吸。那根舌头在他嘴里作乱，极深且粗地占领着他的口腔，他根本没办法分心去挣扎，事实上他的挣扎也是无用功，这个霸道的外星生物会毫不费力地镇压他，甚至还会告诉他这叫情趣。

“难道不是吗？你的身体和脑子都比你的嘴诚实。”Venom分开了些和Eddie唇齿相交的距离，上吊的骇人白眼映着面颊因深喉缺氧而有些绯红的人影，似乎是在上下打量这份美味的食物。Eddie被他盯得有点羞耻心上涌，别扭地动了动脖颈，看起来像是任君采颉的模样，水润的唇让Venom有些为难。

该从哪儿开始呢？

细小的触手趁着Eddie正陷入这羞耻的快感中，悄悄钻进了挺立性器上的小孔中。略硬的触感使Eddie弓起了背脊，Venom大发慈悲地没有再分神压制他本能的动作，只是分出一部分身体覆盖在Eddie的眼球上。

被剥夺了视觉官能，又在室外随时可能有人经过的地方，Eddie心下一空，呼吸也乱了几瞬。他还来不及去想Venom会不会有意识让人看到他们的交合，就被下身疯狂的快感卷入了情潮漩涡。

那根细小的触手在他的尿道里疯狂模拟性交的抽插，被遮挡了视觉后，Eddie对触感的体验似乎增强了不少，他甚至能感受到那根触手摩擦过皮表的纹理，马眼被撑开又缩拢，失禁和高潮的感受同时刺激着他的大脑，身体上的愉悦同时带动着精神高潮，再通过和共生体的链接传送到Venom的感官里。

他像是得了鼓励，又分出一股和细长触手截然不同的长条，似成年男人阴茎一样大的触手抵着Eddie的后穴打转。Venom的舌头舔舐着Eddie渗着汗水且潮红的颊侧，非常满意他的宿主这副意乱情迷的样子：“想要我们更快乐吗？”

Eddie分辨不出他话里的意思究竟是怎样，极致的快感让他只能胡乱地点头，更是偏头去捉Venom搔弄滑动的舌尖。Venom的笑似乎咧得更开了，将那根粗长的触手再鼓大了些。

“Pussy.”

他一鼓作气将那根触手捅进了Eddie的后穴。早已在甬道里作乱数次的经验让Venom知道了提早用自己润滑好宿主的屁眼就不会事后被克扣巧克力，何况Eddie的所有注意力都在身前被反复刺激却一直不能达到真正高潮的器官上，此刻下一剂猛药或许会更奏效。

触手接触高热甬道的感觉不要太好，抽插带出Eddie被刺激后自主分泌的肠液，乱糟糟地黏在臀缝和大腿间，随着Venom的控制发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，淫靡得Eddie腿根都在发颤。他只有脚尖能够到地面，踮着脚的动作让他实在难以在这样的快感下稳定自己的身体，但软下腰去又会让体内的触手进入到不可思议的深度。

太辛苦了。

Venom似乎也觉得这样的交媾有些无趣，不住地变换那根粗长触手的形状和硬度，甚至会按着那块让Eddie爽到不能自已的软肉玩弄，非得让那个喘着气努力压抑自己喉头声音的男人叫出一叠声的求饶来才肯满意地罢休。

“嗯啊啊啊……你、你能不能把…嗯…让那根东西啊…安分点…”

Eddie的手在空中抓不住任何东西，Venom感受到了他即将高潮却无助地想法，很贴心地分出他的手来，从Eddie的指缝里穿插过去，和他十指相扣。

感觉还不错。

Venom眯起那双诡异的双眼，舌尖舔舐着Eddie的锁骨，凹下去的锁骨和此刻的Eddie一样美味。他感到异常的满足，突然有了些好玩的念头。

“嗯…不、不可能，你想都别想！…该死的你就不能慢点啊啊…慢点嗯…”

Eddie挣动的幅度大了点，可依旧难以摆脱那骇人的控制。Venom丝毫不把他蚍蜉撼树一般的反抗看在眼里，他现在只想像个饕客，从里到外把他的美食享用得干干净净。

“你会喜欢的Eddie。”  
“你会喜欢这种产卵的感觉的，它会肏得你爽上天。”

说完一点也不给Eddie反抗的机会，那根后穴里的触手前端分离出几个比鸡蛋还稍大一点的椭圆形物体，Eddie已经没法分出思绪去数清到底有多少个，他只能忙着用他有些嘶哑的声音叫出一些无意义的音节，这些嗯嗯啊啊的声调在Venom听起来动人极了。

那些大小一致的卵塞满了Eddie的甬道，有一个甚至直直压在他的前列腺上，爽得Eddie双眼上翻，再控制不住自己不再下坠的身体。Venom体贴地托住了他，舔舐他的耳廓。

“排出来，Eddie。”

Eddie的括约肌无力的含着那几颗卵，收缩时反复挤压带来循环的快感，前段依旧被牢牢堵住，整个人都在疲乏的干高潮里，他喘着情潮里呼出的气，对这个恶趣味的共生体一点办法都没有。

小记者决定曲线救己，他讨好的吻着Venom黏糊糊的脸祈求他的共生体能网开一面。也不知道Venom是否是很受用这样的示弱，他遗憾地将卵重新收进触手里，同时让堵在尿道口的细枝和后穴里的触手一起疯狂地抽动，刺激着Eddie濒临高潮的身体。

Eddie整个人随着快感的浪潮起伏，忘却了自己还在小巷子里，露天的环境随时会被别人看到。仿佛有轰鸣在他耳边炸开，他喘着气，沙哑的声音从低沉变得高亢起来，性感而诱人。

在Venom有意识的放过下，Eddie终于到达了高潮，高高翘起的性器像被玩坏的玩具，疲软地吐出一股又一股的白浊。Venom缓缓把所有的触手撤出，快乐地和Eddie亲吻。

恶趣味的产卵还是留到下次吧，在家里的Eddie才会更放得开。

“我们回家吧。”

回家做更有趣的事。


End file.
